No Rest For The Weary
by Embracing Insanity
Summary: After the chaos of getting her officers and Korra back, Lin takes a moment to rest and think it all over. Inspired by that sweet moment when everyone Mako was worried about Korra and I could not help but wonder, who would take care of our favourite ex-chief? This was the result


She should not have left the hospital. That fact had become more and more clear the deeper they had gone into the tunnels. Now everything was over; at least for now. They had the Avatar back and Tarrlok did not matter anymore. Still, she had to keep going; stopping would mean the risk of appearing weak. And needless to say, that was not an option. Well, it had been before Tenzin had said she was suppose to be in the hospital. That had been hours ago, but it still irritated her that he acted as if he had a say in how she was to conduct herself. As soon as the words had left his mouth, her stubborn nature had kicked to pieces any effort to take it easy.

Besides, it was not as if she was swinging from rafters or diving from collapsing ceilings. Just a bit of seismic-sensing and light to moderate lifting. Nothing she could not handle. Her body screamed differently, but in true-Lin fashion she ignored it. She had handled her body for fifty years and knew had much pain was okay and how much was too much. Usually the too much came around the same time consciousness left her, but that was just a coincidence.

In a mental fog by the time they had breached the tunnels and wrapped up the blood-bending mess, Lin allowed herself a full two minutes to collapse against the nearest building, cradling her pounding head.

No one noticed and for that brief moment she did not care as to where they were or what they were doing. She had her men back. Inwardly grimacing, she tried and failed to ignore the fact that she had failed to get them out before Amon had taken their bending. Korra had seemed fine. She was not sure if the fire-bender boy had needed to actually carry her or not, since his emotions had obviously been entangled into the action more than the Avatar's actual physical state. But Lin knew the girl would bounce back quickly enough. They did not have the luxury of anything else.

"You okay?"

She looked up to quickly and winced. Captain Saikhan, no Chief, Saikhan, she reminded herself, towered over her, expression oddly concerned. This just was not her day. Apparently when one resigned everyone picked up on that action to question your health and mental stability.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

He nodded, looking torn between staying and slinking away. She was not actually sure which she wanted him to do. Some small part of her wanted him to sit down and pretend it was old times.

"You-uh, you did a wonderful job getting my, uh your,- the men back."

Somewhere in there she realized he was trying to say something nice and it amused her.

"Well don't over-compliment me, Chief." she needled, smirking when he flushed. Chief or not, he still was as easy to tweak as a molten pipe unit.

"No, I mean it." He sat beside her, stiffly due to his uniform. "You did what I should have. I'm sorry."

"For what?" It came out softer than she had intended, but she did not mind. He looked tired and she was not feeling up to antagonizing him.

He cleared his throat, almost nervously shifting.

"Letting Tarrlok walk all over me."

"Yeah you did." she chuckled softly. He stared at her, obviously not having expected that reaction. "None of us expected him to be such a problem."

"You left before he could start twisting you around though." He insisted.

"I let him play me at the probending match." she sighed. "Let's just let it be."

He rubbed his jaw.

"You're the chief." he muttered, going wide-eyed as soon as he said it. She choose not to comment. "Sure you're okay?"

She glared at him.

"Don't push your luck."

He smiled, raising his hands in mock defence.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Tenzin glanced her way, deep in conversation with one of the council members. She took that to mean she was needed and carefully began to get to her feet. It did not go as smoothly as she wanted as she faltered, reaching to grab the wall for support. Instead of the wall though, she got Saikhan's metal-clad arm. Apparently he had hurriedly snapped to his feet and reached to catch her. It was humiliating and kind all in the same moment and she had to blink furiously to keep from reddening. He had already turned tomato enough for both of them. Goodness, wasn't he forty; surely he had learnt by then how to keep his face from becoming a parade ground for his gut. But even as she thought it, she knew he had a good grip on himself; always had. A little voice whispered naughtily within her. He only blushed and fumbled around her...

She moved to take the wall and release his arm, but he was faster.

"Let me help." He all but demanded, voice as steely as the armour he was wrapped in. She did not fight him as he slid an arm around her waist, stabilizing her. For a moment, they were almost welded together, his arm tucked around her holding her in place while her back, stiff and sore relaxed ever so slightly against his chest. Staring at the corridor, Lin missed the caring smile that relaxed the former captain's stern face as he all but in name held her against him.

Tenzin, however, did not miss it. At first it startled him that the current and former chiefs seemed to be so comfortable, but then as reason set in, he realized that Saikhan and Lin had known each other long enough to be comfortable. It bothered him that the man he had thought to be good and competent had been such a- no, he had to be nice,- no doubt the man had done what he could under an already corrupt and crumbling leadership. Still, he had to force himself not to stare. Lin was an incredibly private person. All those long years ago, she had not even let him hold her in public... what was she doing letting him? It was not jealousy; that much he was certain of, it was simply disbelief. She faltered even as he tried to figure out things that he really did not need to waste time figuring and everything became crystal clear. Saikhan was not holding her as much as he was keeping her on her feet. Concern for his childhood friend bubbled up and he made a quick apology to the council member.

Saikhan tightened his grip on his former superior's waist as her knee gave out a bit.

"Ssh." He unconsciously tried to soothe her, an action that normally would have earned him missing teeth. Either she did not hear him or did not care. With her back to him he could not see her tightly bite her lower lip, eyes scrunching shut in pain. He glanced to the side and saw Councilmen Tenzin quickly making his way over.

"Lin." The airbender rumbled, trying to get her to look up at him. "I told you should still be in the hospital."

Saikhan wanted nothing more than to tell the man to hush. Now was not the time for 'I told you so'. His glare must have said as much because Tenzin left it at that.

"I just need a second." The weary ex-chief muttered between clenched teeth.

Tenzin rolled his eyes.

"Why don't I just get you home." Saikhan suggested. "Bit of sleep and you'll be fine tomorrow."

Lin opened her mouth to combat him, but then shuddered and stayed quiet. Finally she nodded.

Tenzin could hardly believe how easily the new chief had just handled the delicate situation. Maybe he was not the worst chief... ever.

He moved to take her arm, planning on helping the chief get her to his satomobile, but Saikhan bent and scooped her up, forcing him to stop.

"I've got it." the younger man assured him, already striding off toward the waiting vehicle. Tenzin just nodded, watching as Saikhan tucked her into the back, digging out a spare blanket from the boot to slip under her head. Moments later the car inched away. It may have been the lighting but he was pretty sure he had seen her sigh contently as her head had rested against Saikhan's shoulder.


End file.
